


Sins Of The Father

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Seven of Nine finds herself in a dire situation on planet. The team try to help.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sins Of The Father

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while..... finally gave it life.

Jean-Luc Picard nodded an acknowledgement towards the Emergency Hospitality Hologram as he, Soji and Agnes stepped down from the transporter pad. 

La Sirena had been orbiting above Cellora, a planet which Rios had selected for some brief shore leave and to restock with various ship’s supplies. The returning trio had spent their afternoon strolling around the spectacular archaeological sites which were scattered around the main city, whilst Raffi and Elnor had spent time browsing amongst the lavish bazaars, from which Raffi had returned with multiple spoils, leaving Rios and Seven to source the required parts.

“Thank you.” Picard nodded towards the EHH, “Have the rest of the crew returned safely? I was unsure as to whether we would be the last to return.”

“We are awaiting Captain Rios and Seven of Nine, Sir.” The hologram informed.

“Excellent. Much as I have enjoyed the hospitality of the Celloran people, The Captain was eager to get underway before nightfall.” Picard walked quietly behind the two women towards the accommodation area of the ship to freshen up before their evening meal.

...

“Have you tried contacting them?” Raffi asked as she lifted another forkful of the Romulan stew which Elnor had prepared for the crew. She was beginning to grow concerned. Rios and Seven had been expected back with the rest of them, however, as yet they had failed to return, which was highly unlike either of them.

No sooner had she spoken, the EHH scurried quickly towards the mess area, stopping abruptly at Picard's shoulder.

"Admiral," he said with an air of concern. "we are being hailed by the Celloran High Command."

Picard raised a questioning brow as he turned to look at the EHH.

"Sir." He hesitated, "It's Seven of Nine. She's been arrested."

=/\=

The remaining crew followed on behind Picard as he rushed towards the holo study created for him when he first boarded La Sirena. They watched as Picard listened to the modestly dressed member of the planet's High Command, an "Overseer" named Onzell, who explained briefly that Seven had been detained and charged under Celloran laws. Picard had requested that a member of the crew be permitted to beam down to the planet's Council for discussion regarding the incident, which Onzell curtly agreed to before closing the channel.

Silence befell the room as the situation sunk in. Picard stared at the now redundant holo emitter upon the large oak table, whilst Elnor paced back and forth beside the draped French windows which looked out over fertile vineyards.

"What the ……?" Agnes mumbled, her brows narrowing as she attempted to process the information.

"JL, we gotta do something," Raffi spoke. Jean-Luc could see the concern etched upon her face. "We… we gotta… we gotta go get her. And. What about Chris? Where the hell is he?"

The group watched as the retired Admiral rose from his chair. He stood, silently, as he gathered his thoughts.

"I will go down to the surface, and I shall meet with this, Onzell fellow. There has obviously been some grave misunderstanding."   
He turned to Raffi. "I'm certain that I will return shortly. With them both." He added, laying a reassuring hand upon his friend's shoulder.

"I will accompany you," Elnor said as she strode purposefully towards Picard.

"No. Elnor. I think that it would be best if I went alone." Picard replied, smiling gently at the young Romulan. Elnor had grown extremely fond of Seven and was prepared to defend her fiercely. However the ageing Admiral knew that the young Kowat Milat could be a somewhat intimidating figure, and the last thing that would be needed if he were to convince the Overseer of any misunderstanding would be a sword-wielding warrior on a rescue mission.

The young man's face fell as he begrudgingly accepted his instruction.

"Very well. I will stay."

A short time later, the crew walked slowly behind as Picard stepped up onto the transporter pad.

"Doctor, please, look after Raffi while I'm away. I know how she can get when she is anxious." He said, quietly to Agnes, who nodded in acknowledgement.

The two women, and Elnor, watched as Soji worked the console, sending Picard down to the planet with a flicker of dissolving light.

=/\=

Raffi all but sprinted towards the transporter pads as she heard the sounds of incoming beams. She raced up the stairs from the mess area to the upper deck two at a time, coming to an abrupt stop at the top. 

“JL?” she said breathlessly. 

Picard and Rios stood for a moment as Raffi glanced between them both. “What’s goin on? JL?... Chris… what? Where the hell is she?” she stammered. The young captain dipped his eyes to avoid his friend’s questioning look at the obvious absence of the former Ranger.

Rios held his inspection of the transporter floor as he drew in a calming breath.

“Raff… I’m sorry… '' Chris lifted his eyes and began to shake his head, “I… I don’t know what the hell happened. I mean, one minute me and Seven were lookin’ at these data blocks and the next…. Fuck… they just… all hell broke loose and they just came outta nowhere and grabbed her and started shouting all this shit about her being a part of somethin’ and bein’ responsible and…” he wiped his hand over his beard, as recalled the memory of the afternoon, “they, they, wouldn’t tell me anything. Raff, I’m sorry, I couldn’t do anything, they just grabbed her and dragged her away.”

Raffi stood impatiently in front of the two former Starfleet officers, glaring at them both. She could feel the anxiety rising within her.

"Someone wanna tell me what the hell’s goin' on? Or am I supposed to just stand here and guess?" 

Picard stepped forward, placing a frail, wrinkled hand upon his friend’s shoulder, “let’s sit Raffi, and I will attempt to explain the situation as best I can.” his brows knit together as he tried to cast her a reassuring smile.

...

Raffi’s legs finally crumbled beneath her as she listened to the old man explain the situation which had occurred.

Rios and Seven had been surveying the planet’s industrial area in an attempt to secure various components for La Sirena. Whilst in one particular store a security team had encircled them both and subsequently separated Seven from Chris, quickly restraining her and escorting - “manhandling!” as Rios swiftly corrected - them both to what was later established to be the City Security facility where Seven had been held since.   
After much discourse between Oznell and the Security representative it had been established that Seven had been taken into custody and charged with an offence.

“What?” Raffi glared at them both, “Are you kiddin’ me? Charged with what? … JL?'' her face slowly fell as she watched the grim look upon Picard’s face.   
“Chris?” she questioned as she rose to her feet.

It was Picard who finally answered her question.

"She was charged with the crime of "Accessory To Genocide". Many years ago their planet was partially assimilated by the Borg." Picard inhaled a deep, calming breath, "Since then, they class anyone who has been liberated from the Collective as being party to their actions."

Picard paused, allowing Raffi a moment in which to process the information as she stared at him, incredulously.

"The Celloran High Command has already had Seven appear for their equivalent of a hearing. They have found her guilty. And... she has been sentenced to what they call... "Justice"..."

He paused once more.

“What?” Raffi blurted, “Tell me” she insisted, her jaw clenching with anxiety.

Picard looked at his friend.

“Justice,” He faltered.

“What?” 

The two looked at each other as Raffi willed a response from her former captain.

“Raffi, their sentence of Justice. It is … “ he faltered once more.

Jean-Luc Picard attempted to fall back on his Starfleet stoicism, failing as he looked into the pained eyes of his former officer.

“It is the death penalty.”

=/\=

Raffi wasn’t sure what Picard had said after she had absorbed the words “death penalty”. Her mind cruelly replayed them again and again whilst being vaguely aware of his voice continuing in the background. All she knew was that she had to get to Seven. The thought of her alone down there on that planet was causing a fresh wave of panic to surge.

She felt a warmth spread across her shoulders as Rios wrapped an arm across her shoulders, desperate to offer some form of reassurance to his friend. His own feeling of guilt had been gnawing away at time since he had watched the security team drag Seven away. The feeling that he should have done more to stop them, that he should have been able to sort this mess out before it came to this. 

Raffi shrugged Chris’s arm away and stood abruptly. 

“What do we do?” she stated.

Rios and Picard looked at each other for a moment before the older man spoke.

“Onzell has spoken to their High Magistrate, their judge, on our behalf. He will be joining us shortly. The Celloran people have an extremely rigid form of justice.” He explained. “Any breaking of their law is dealt with swiftly and extremely harshly by earth standards. As a result, they have an extremely low rate of crime-”

“JL! I didn't ask for a lesson in their God-damned legal system!” Raffi interrupted, “I wanna know what the hell is happening with Seven!”

“Raff… just, hear him out. Yeh?” Rios said gently, easing his friend back down to sit beside him.

Picard smiled softly, trying to placate his dear friend.

“Onzell has explained to me that in Celloran law, appeals are almost unheard of. However, they have granted Seven an audience before their highest judge in order to appeal this decision.” 

“So fucking nice of them!” she spat.

Rios pulled her gently to his side, desperate to offer any form of comfort he could.

Raffi looked up at Picard.

“What the hell’s she supposed to have done anyway?” 

She watched as Picard glanced at Rios, who ran his hand through his beard again, looking to the old man to explain.

Jean-Luc slowly lowered himself down into the plush armchair opposite Raffi. Leaning forward he rested his elbows upon his knees and continued.

"Many years ago, Cellora was attacked by The Borg. A vast number of its inhabitants were assimilated. Countless cities were wiped out." 

Raffi's eyes held Picard's as he spoke in a soft tone.

"Since then, the planet has struggled to re-populate and recover. And, they had it written into their laws, that anyone who sets foot on their planet, who is connected with The Borg in any means, will be held accountable for what they have called the "genocide" of their peoples. There have been very few reports of such cases, but they have occured in the past."

Raffi slowly shook her head, as the gravity of what Picard was saying sunk in, tears threatening.

"No……" stood once more…. "No! This isn’t her fault!" She shouted. "JL, we've gotta get her outta there….." the tears finally began to tumble as she pleaded with her two friends.

"We can’t just leave her there….." her voice trembled.

Picard stood, taking her hands in his frail, wrinkled ones. 

"Raffi. We are doing all we can."

=/\=

Chris Rios sat back down beside Raffi and handed her a clear mug of tea. She sat, quietly observing the plume of steam that rose from the surface of the liquid, her eyes still red from her tears.

Picard had left the tearful woman in the care of her friend whilst he spoke to Onzell with regard to the formalities for the pending appeal. 

"Ya know Raff, I've seen a huge change in you since you got with your girl." Rios said as he watched his friend take a tentative sip of her tea.

She raised her brow as she slurped a steaming mouthful, silently questioning him.

"I have," he smiled, "you're…settled. You're. I dunno… you're just, happy. And hell, you're drinkin tea right now! Before you'd have been knockin' back a bottle of red!" He added, earning a soft laugh from Raffi.

She held his gaze for a moment before she began to crumble once more.

"She makes me feel…. complete, Chris, she makes me feel whole" she blurted through her fresh tears.  
"God, I've never felt like this for anyone. Not even Jay."

Chris took the cup from her hand, placing it on the nearby table, and pulled his friend into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"God," she turned towards Chris, her face streaked with warm tears, "this morning… when I left with Elnor…" her face crumbled, "I didn't even say goodbye to her." She sputtered.

"Ohh Raff…" Chris pulled her gently so her head rested on his shoulder as he sighed, "that’s not important right now." 

"I haven't even told her," she lifted her head and looked at him, her brows knitted in sadness. 

"Told her what?" He asked.

She paused, as her lip trembled.

"That I love her."

A fresh deluge of tears fell as Raffi's heart poured out its sorrow onto Rios's shoulder once more. 

Chris laid a soft kiss upon the top of Raffi's head, "she knows," he whispered, "she knows."

Raffi sucked in a shaking breath, "But… but what if she dies before she gets to hear the words…?" She sobbed into his chest.

Rios closed his eyes, silently praying for some semblance of wisdom to bestow upon her. Failing, he did the next best thing which he could. He simply held her close and let her cry. 

=/\=

Jean-Luc Picard, Chris Rios and Raffi Musiker sat together within the imposing high-ceilinged walls of the Celloran Seat Of Final Judgment. Picard watched silently as Onzell, who had been appointed as their advocate, spoke with the court official.  
Rios sat beside Raffi, casually attempting to discuss the finer aspects of the opulent dark wood decor of the room, whilst Raffi anxiously tapped her left hand against her thigh. Agnes and Soji had agreed to stay behind on La Sirena, Picard had persuaded Elnor to “take care of the girls" on his behalf, however Raffi had insisted on attending the hearing in order to be there for Seven.  
Picard had requested that the group, or at least Raffi, be allowed to visit Seven before the proceedings began. However their request had been swiftly and rather abruptly refused with no opportunity for discussion offered.

Onzell explained that a sitting of the appeal court, or Seat of Final Judgment, was a very rare occurrence and could only be presided over by the highest official; The High Judicator.

The room was divided down the centre with a low white wall with sparse seating arranged either side. A man dressed in a similar manner to Onzell sat behind a table on the other side of the centre wall. At the rear of the court, on a raised platform, was an imposing, black table furnished with a matching black pitcher and glass to one side. Behind the desk sat a grand chair in what appeared to be made of dark wood and black leather. 

Onzell had explained the proceedings to them as best he could. He would be representing Seven on what the Cellorans called The Guilty, the other official sat opposite them was their equivalent of the prosecution, or the “The Righteous”. The hearing would be swift with little opportunity for debate, with the High Judicator declaring his decision at the end. Any sentence would be immediate.

A door at the rear of the room opened and a court official emerged carrying a large black staff almost as tall as he was. He stopped within the walls of the room and raised the staff, bringing it down onto the floor with a resounding boom. Onzell, and the official rose, indicating for the team to do likewise. 

“The most Gracious, High Judicator” he declared, as a small, somewhat rotund man, dressed in flowing black robes strode into the room and took his seat behind the black table.

"Gracious my ass." Raffi quipped, receiving a warning glance from Onzell.

"Who speaks on the side of The Righteous?" The official asked, and the man on the opposite side stood, "I do, Good Sir."

The official spoke again.  
"Who speaks on the side of The Guilty?"

Onzell rose, "I do, Good Sir."

"Jesus Christ, talk about being guilty until proven innocent!" Raffi scoffed, receiving a swift elbow from Rios.

"We will begin," the official stated, and both Onzell and other officials bowed their heads toward the High Judicator.

"Present The Guilty." He ordered.

They watched as the door from which the official and High Judicator had emerged opened again and they could hear the sounds of bustling.

Slowly, a male dressed in dark grey fatigues emerged and behind him, with hands bound in front and head dropped forward, followed Seven. 

Raffi's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh God, babe." She whispered.

Seven's disheveled form shuffled the short distance to the table a matter of feet from her friends and was pushed abruptly into a seat beside Onzell. Her eyes cast an almost vacant gaze at the floor ahead of her as the guard removed a set of cuffs from his belt and secured them to the ones around Seven's wrists, before locking them into a metal ring fixed to the edge of the desk. There was no response from her whatsoever as Onzell learned over and spoke.   
"You must remain silent."

"What the fuck have they done to her? Look at her! Christ, it's like she's not even there!" Raffi said, Rios quickly raised his hand to quieten her.

"Only the permitted may speak in the Seat of Final Judgement!" The official snapped in their direction. 

Rios laid his hand on Raffi's leg and patted reassuringly.

The court official raised his staff and gestured to the Celloran seated at the other side of the wall.

"The side of the Righteous shall begin."

=/\=

The prosecution official named Parvin , a tall slender man with a balding head and gentle features, bowed to the High Judicator. He reminded Raffi somewhat of the Picard from their days on board The Verity, before time had taken its cruel toll on his features. 

“Good Sir,” he began, as he gestured towards Seven, “the Guilty has already been before our Halls of Justice and found guilty of her charge, Accessory to Genocide.   
Her Guilt is clear. She is Borg.” He returned his attention back to the High Judicator.

Rios felt Raffi tense beneath the hand still rested upon her leg. He clasped her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, not only as a sign of reassurance, but as a warning to maintain her silence, as difficult as he knew that was.

“And as such,” Parvin continued, “she shares the guilt of their crimes against the Celloran peoples - of their slaughters - of their enslavements - of their mass deaths. As is clearly dictated in our doctrines.” He raised his arms out either side of himself. 

“What more needs be said?”

He bowed once more before taking his place behind his desk.

Silence descended upon the room. Raffi squeezed Chris’s hand as she stared at the back of Seven’s head, the voice in her head screaming at her to turn and look back at her. She wanted to see those crystal blue eyes gazing back into her own, just as they had been when Seven leaned over her and kissed her good morning before they left for this damned planet.

Her thoughts were pulled back to the present as she felt a warm hand take her other one. She turned to its owner and watched Picard pull his lips into a tight, pained smile as he nodded curtly to her, trying his hardest to convey some offering of hope.

The court official turned to the High Judicator who nodded abruptly.

“The Side for The Guilty will now speak.”

Onzell stood and bowed deeply, before sweeping his hands down his jacket to straighten the linen. He cast a glance towards Seven, who remained silently impassive beside him before looking back towards Picard, Raffi and Rios.

“Good Sir.” he addressed the High Judicator before he returned his attention to Seven.

“I have spoken at some length now with those who came here with The Guilty. This woman played no part in the attack upon our planet. Her feet had never fallen upon our soils before now.”

Raffi nodded her head in agreement with Onzell, then quickly snapped around to glare at the prosecution official who loudly scoffed at his words. “Bastard.” she murmured.

Onzell paused for a moment, watching as the High Judicator sipped a mouthful of the liquid from his glass, returning it to the table, never removing his piercing stare from Onzell.

Onzell turned to Seven and laid his hand gently upon her shoulder, she remained as she had done since entering the room.

“This woman has a name. Her given name was Annika.” he began, as he gently slid his hand from her shoulder. “She herself was an innocent victim, just as our ancestors were. As a small child she was cruelly taken by The Borg.”

The prosecution official rose swiftly, “This does not excuse-” 

“Please! Permit me continue Good Sir!” Onzell interrupted.

The High Judicator started at Onzell for a long moment, “Swiftly, state your claims.” He spoke, clasped his hands and placed them on the table.

Onzell bowed, “My appreciation, Good Sir.”

He continued his statements, “Sir, the factors for her exoneration are simple, and as follows.” He slowly stepped out from behind his desk.

“Annika did not assimilate the peoples of Cellora.” he paused, glancing towards Raffi who nodded her agreement.  
“The attack, Good Sir, occurred before she, herself, was even assimilated by The Borg.” Onzell stepped solemnly towards Seven and leaned quietly across the table. Silently, he placed a warm hand upon fingers which rested upon the edge of the table where her wrists remained bound. Feeling his touch, and for the first time since she was brought into the courtroom, Seven lifted her eyes from the ground as her gaze hazily met Onzell’s.

“Had Annika, Seven as she is known to her friends, and loved ones, been part of the Borg at the time, it would have been impossible for her to have been involved in the attack. The Borg cube where she came from, was from another Quadrant - The Delta Quadrant. Good Sir, she was tens of thousands of lightyears from our planet." he turned back to face the court. "She physically could not have been party to it. How can we punish one who has not committed this crime?”

Silence filled the room.

Raffi sat, anxiously, whilst they waited for someone to continue, gripping Rios's hand hopefully.

Finally, the High Judicator spoke. 

“Do you rest?”

Both Onzell and the opposing official, Parvin, rose, bowing in unison, “Yes, Good Sir.”

The High Judicator stood.

“Decision stands. Justice.”

=/\=

The only sounds audible within the courtroom was that of Raffi as the air was sucked from her lungs.

"... no". The word was barely a sound on the air.

"No. NO!"

Rios grabbed at her arm as she began to stand. "Raff… Raffi wait! Shit. Shit shit shit!" He looked Picard as their friend made towards the desk where Seven still sat emotionless, as though blissfully unaware of what was occuring around her.

"Seven. Seven! Babe!" She called.

"Quiet." The court official cried out.

Picard rose to his feet, "My Lord. I mean, Good Sir," he implored.

"Silence!" The official snapped at him.

"Please, Sir…" he tried, as Onzell pulled him back towards his seat.

The High Judicator slammed his hands upon the desk, "SPEAK NO MORE!" He bellowed furiously, sending the court into stunned silence.

"You insult us! You come here, you violate our laws, you test us. We accommodate your request." He spat, "yet it is not enough for you. Judgment is passed!"

He stood up straight and adjusted his robes. The group watched as he picked up the black glass and held it out at arms length. 

Onzell closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment, knowing what was to come. He placed a hand slowly upon Seven's shoulder.

The High Judicator looked at her, his glare filled with evident disgust.

"Justice will be served." 

The sound of breaking shrilled around the room as the black glass was released from his grasp, sending it crashing to the floor. 

"It is finished." 

The court official raised his staff once more as the High Judicator stormed from the courtroom. 

Picard and Rios turned to Onzell, "What does this mean?" Jean-Luc asked as the security officer who had brought Seven into the court, returned, heading to the table.

"They will take her now, and her sentence will be carried out." Onzell said. "I am sorry." 

"What? No!" Raffi leapt from her seat, "No, they cant. Seven, Sev-NO!" She yelled as the officer began to release her cuddled hands from the table. "NO!"

Rios frantically tried to grab her arm as she tried to get to Seven. 

"Onzell. What can we do?" Picard pleaded.

"You have my apologies Picard." The Celloran looked genuinely saddened. "The breaking of the glass seals her fate. There is nothing more. She will be executed shortly."

=/\=

The courtroom erupted with the sounds of Raffi pleading with anyone who would listen once the High Judicator left. Rios had to hold Raffi back as the officer escorted Seven from the room back out of the door where they had entered only a short time earlier.

Onzell had left the group in the room whilst he went to find out what would happen next. Picard and Chris sat either side of their friend once more, both offering words of comfort which each were sure were falling upon deaf ears.

The court official entered the room once more and stated for them to follow him as he turned swiftly on his heels and walked briskly back out, the 3 colleagues quickly moving to follow him. He escorted them a short way along the corridor and stopped outside a simple, grey door. 

“You owe Overseer Onzell a debt of gratitude for this.” he stated as he opened the door and motioned them inside, before closing it behind them.

Onzell stood inside the empty small room. An open doorway was in the corner of the opposite wall, and they were aware of the sounds of activity coming from within.

“What's goin’ on?” Rios asked.

Onzell took a deep breath before he spoke, “Once The High Judicator passes his ruling, the guilty is taken immediately for sentence to be passed.” he looked, ruefully, towards Raffi. “I regret that I have been unable to prevent these events from going ahead. “Today, I am ashamed of my people.” he confessed, “However, i have been able to arrange with the officer who will perform the procedure for Ms Musiker, and only Ms Musiker, to be with Seven whilst it … is carried out.” He turned to Rios and Picard, “You both must remain here.” he added.

Raffi glanced toward the open door, torn between seeing the woman she loved once more, yet being painfully aware of what was ahead. She felt her friends’ arms wrap around her as Onzell explained what she should expect.

Once in custody, Seven had been given sedatives, the Cellorans having such fear of the xB’s that they medicated them to “prevent them assimilating others again.” which is why she was so disconnected during the hearing. A security medic would administer a hypospray of two drugs, firstly, a muscle relaxant rendering her unable to fight the effects of the second drug, which would stop her breathing soon after administration. It would be swift. She would suffer little.

The men watched sorrowfully as Raffi’s face began to crumble, her eyes turned pleadingly to her friends. 

“I'm sorry” both men said, as they embraced the woman who tried her hardest to hold her emotions together.

A figure appeared at the doorway, and beckoned her in. 

“We’ll be right here” Rios said, as he and Picard watched their friend as she took the steps which she desperately didn't want to make, into the room.

=/\=

Raffi gasped involuntarily as she saw Seven, laying prone upon a simple white bed, as her hand rose to her mouth. “Babe,” she whispered.

The officer guided her to a single chair which was placed beside the bed and slowly sat beside Seven. She could see how the sedative was still working within her as her eyes remained unfocused, gazing off towards some unspecified location. She reached down and grasped the metal laced hand beside her, lacing her fingers with Seven’s, “This is how it started, isn't it?” she whispered, remembering the moment over shots of bourbon and Kal Toh when their hands first joined. She was sure that she felt the slighted press of Seven’s thumb against her own as she spoke gently to the blonde woman who had captured her heart in the most unexpected way.

She glanced up as she heard the officer cough subtly, preparing Raffi for what he was about to do. She held her breath as she offered a small, pained nod and the officer pressed the hypospray to Seven’s neck before retreating res[ectfully to the corner of the room.

Raffi suppressed a sob as she heard Seven gasp at the sensation of the drugs entering her system. “I'm here baby.” she began to run her other hand through long, unkempt blonde hair, “I’m here” as her tears began to fall.

She felt the muscles in Seven’s hands go limp, and gripped her fingers tighter.

“Shhhh, it's ok…”

“I'm not gonna leave you…”

Breaths became shorter.

“It's gonna be ok…”

"I never even told you, that … I love you…"

Seven began to gasp lightly.

“Im here…” 

Raffi rested her forehead against Seven’s, feeling her shortening, strained breaths against her skin.

Her tears fell onto Seven’s cheek and mingled with a single one which escaped from a blue hooded eye.

“It’s ok, “she whispered.

“It’ll be ok…”

Raffi closed her eyes and felt a short breath brush her cheek, and waited for the next.

The one which never came.

=/\=

Picard and Rios lingered for a few moments outside the doorway to the room where Raffi sat with Seven's body. Neither had wanted to impose upon the woman as she wept openly, still clutching on to the lifeless hand laced onto her own. Until the sounds of grief changed. 

"No. Nuh-uh… no. You can't." They listened as the sounds of bustling and grunts of effort began to emerge.

Rios stepped through the door and halted, "Shit, Raffi." he breathed as he was confronted by the image of his friend standing beside the bed, hands pressing down upon Seven's sternum, frantically trying to pump life back into her.

"Come on!" She grunted through the effort, "COME ON". She took the paling face in her hands, pinching her nose closed and sealing her lips around Sevens, who were already turning a sickening shade of blue.  
"Breathe baby," she blew.  
"Breath!" 

Rios moved round the bed to his friend, "Raffi,"

"No." She kept going, desperate to breath her own life into the now dormant lungs.

"Raff!" He placed his hands on her biceps, trying to stop her.

"No! I can't," tears began to mask her vision. "I cant …"

Picard stood grimly at the door, his heart breaking as he watched the woman who he had known for more years than he cared to number, crumble before him.

"Raffi, come on. You gotta stop," Chris begged, "Raff…" his own tears beginning to surface.

Raffi stilled her futile efforts. Casting a desperate look towards Picard she sobbed as the old man silently shook his head.

She felt her surge of adrenaline leave as she allowed Chris to pull her hands from Seven's chest, she was certain she could feel her heart shatter into a thousand pieces as Rios guided her into his arms.

"Ya gotta let go," he whispered.

"Gotta let her go."

=/\=

Chris had lost track of how long he had sat with Raffi, but he knew that it had been hours on end. His heart hurt with guilt, guilt that he had been the one who had been with Seven when they took her.   
Guilt that he hadn't been able to defend or protect his friend.   
Guilt that neither he nor any of them had been able to do anything to save her.

He had sat with her on the floor since they had returned to La Sirena. Picard had taken the rest of the team to the Chateau to break the news to them whilst Rios had stayed with Raffi, unwilling to leave her alone, not just because his friend was distraught, but also for fear of what she would do. So he sat, as they had been for the past few hours, with Raffi wrapped in his arms.

He had wiped her tears as she cried.

He listened as she screamed.

He agreed with her as shouted how fucking unfair it was.

He held her as she repeatedly wept the words “I can't do this…”

And he squeezed her a little tighter when she sobbed out how much she needed her.

Until, eventually, the tears dried, and Raffi sat numb against Rios’s chest.

Chris sat with his cheek resting against the top of his head, rocking her gently as her body wracked with each deeper breath she attempted, he didn't even care that his black shirt was soaked with her tears and God knew what else. His friend was hurting, and there was nothing he could do to take her pain away. So they sat. Together, but Rios had never felt so far from his friend. 

Time stood still as they sat. until the stillness was broken by sound of the ship’s intercom system.

“Captain Rios,” came the sound of the Emergency Medical Hologram, “could you please bring Ms Musiker to the sickbay?”

Chris huffed out a sigh, “Now’s not a good time Emil.” 

“Captain,” 

“She doesn't need a damned EMH right now!” Rios barked, as Raffi slowly unfolded from his chest.

“Sir, this is not about Mrs Musiker. But please, bring her to the sickbay.” Emil insisted.

Rios looked at Raffi, her eyes red and puffy from her hours of crying. He silently conveyed the question, earning a raise of her brows in forlorn agreement.

“Ok… we’re comin’” he ended.

Raising to his feet he stretched a hand out and helped an exhausted Raffi to her feet, pulling her into a gentle embrace before taking her hand and leading her to the doors of his quarters.

…

The walk to the ships’ sickbay felt like a marathon to the wild haired former Ops officer as her friend kept her hand in his, gently leading her to their destination on the opposite end of the ship. Picard, Elnor, Agnes and Soji offered silent, pained smiles as they had passed the table where they had been gathered. Reaching the doors of the sickbay, Raffi hesitated as she saw the white screens which the EMH had provided to shield Seven’s body from view once she had been returned to La Sirena. The EMH was to place her in a stasis pod for their journey back to Earth. Raffi had found herself lost in the thought of how “old fashioned” the screens seemed in the high tech medical environment filled with holographic displays and state of the art equipment. The crisp white linen cloth and white metal framework seemed so out of place to her. She had sat with Seven in sickbay until the EMH persuaded her to leave in order that he could prepare Seven’s body.

She grasped Rios’s hand tighter as the realisation of what lay behind those screens screamed to the forefront of her mind, “Chris… I can't…” she said.

“Captain Rios, Ms Musiker, I'm so glad that you’re here” EMH welcomed them, somewhat enthusiastically.

“Emil? This had better be damned good.” Chris gruffed.

“Yes, yes, please come in, please.” he beckoned them in as he continued talking.

“Once you had left the sickbay I decided to scan through the database, vast amounts of information about The Borg, particularly from Voyager’s EMH, the Mark I version of course.” 

Rios glared at Emil.

“Apologies! I was searching for medical records pertaining to Seven,” Raffi’s head snapped around at the mention of her name, “I was aware that the Mark I kept extensive notes regarding her and regarding her Borg systems. I came across several entry logs where Seven assisted their EMH with various crew members and peoples from various planets whom they encountered during their jour-”

“EMIL!” Rios barked.

“Sorry, i shall get to the point. One of the logs concerned a crew member named Neelix, he was a Talaxian who was killed during an incident. He was dead for 18 hours… Seven of Nine was …”

“Raffi…” a tired voice emerged from behind the screens.

Raffi stared at the white linen.

“What the … ?” Rios tried to finish his statement. “Emil?”

“That's what I was attempting to say Sir. Seven’s nanoprobes, they were able to revive this Mr Neelix.” 

“You mean she’s…?” Raffi asked hesitantly, cautiously extracting her hand from Chris’s.

“Yes, Mrs Musiker.” Raffi headed for the screens before Emil finished his sentence.

Rushing past the screens Raffi was greeted with the frail, tired - but decidedly alive - Seven of Nine.

=/\=

Raffi had not left Seven’s side since she had reported to sickbay at the EMH’s request and the rest of the crew had quickly gathered around once they realised what was happening. As they sat around the table in the med area Emil had begun to explain how, whilst back on board Voyager, Seven had helped their EMH with the case of Neelix, who had been killed whilst on an away mission. Despite being dead for 18 hours, Seven had been able to revive Neelix by administering nanopropes from her own bloodstream. The Borg had assimilated the technique from a race they identified as Species 149, Seven had then adapted the technique in order to save Neelix. 

He had gone on to explain that knowing the Celloran’s had agreed to allow for Seven’s body to be returned to the crew, he had consulted his extensive medical database for any source of hope. He had come across a log entry detailing how the technique from Species 149 had allowed The Borg to reanimate drones as long as 73 hours after death. Emil had applied the adapted techniques to a sample of Seven’s nanoprobes which he had from when she collapsed upon being beamed aboard La Sirena when she had first come to their aid. Seven’s own nanoprobed had immediately detected the drugs which the Cellorans had used and flooded her neurological systems, protecting them by placing them in a form of suspended animation and isolating them from the effects. He had also researched the drugs which had been used in her execution, learning that despite having a rapid effect upon its patient, it actually had a very short half-life. Once she was back on board La Sirena, Emil was able to use the sample which he had to stimulate her existing nanoprobes, triggering them to reanimate her brain, releasing them to then fix on the remaining drug in her system and neutralising it. 

The team stared at Emil in amazement. 

“Of course!” Agnes exclaimed, “the short half-life of the drug would mean that its effectivness was quick, but short lasting” she tried to explain to Rios, knowing he would have struggled to follow the EMH’s medical explination. “The drug works really quickly, stopping the person breathing long enough for their heart to stop. But only really lasts a pretty short time afterwards. Basically, Emil was able to get Seven’s nanoprobes to restart her heart. They were protecting her brain, meaning that … “

“Ok, ok,” Rios cut her off, “you can stop Agnes. She was dead, now she’s back. Damned good enough for me.” 

“How are they?” Soji asked, turning to look towards the screens.

…

Raffi held Seven’s hand tightly, her thumb idly drawing circles against the knuckle of her thumb. She had drifted off to sleep soon after Raffi had come to her in the Medlab. There had been many tears, from them both, as Raffi had repeatedly stated just how much she "couldn't believe it," and had thank almost every deity known to her. Now, she sat with Seven's had firmly held in her own whilst she ran her dark fingers across the fair skin of her cheek.

Raffi smiled as she felt fingers tighten around her own.

"Hi" Seven sighed as her eyes slowly crept open.

"Hi back." Smiled Raffi as she dropped a gentle kiss onto Seven's forehead. "God, it's so damned good to see those blue eyes again."

"I'm sorry" Seven said quietly as she lifted her hand to sweep a lock of Raffi's hair behind her ear, failing miserably as it sprung back into its position. 

"Sorry?" She asked, with a puzzled raise of her brows, "Sorry for what?" 

"That I put you through all of this." Seven answered. "That I cant escape what I am."

"Baby. You have nothing to be sorry for." Raffi looked deep into her lover's eyes, "none of this, none, was your fault. And what you _are _, as you put it, is the woman I love. Ya hear me?"__

__Seven nodded her head, giving Raffi's hand another squeeze._ _

__"I could hear you, you know? In that room." Seven held Raffi's gaze. She watched as her brow crept up._ _

__"You did?"_ _

__Seven nodded._ _

__"Hmm. Maybe not my finest hour" she said, with a light scoff._ _

__"That was… understandable. But I heard. What you said."_ _

__She raised their clasped hands, bringing them down onto her chest._ _

__"Raff." She paused._ _

__"I love you too."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I toyed with the idea of this fic for ages, then Mrs_Javert finally persuaded me to bring it to life... many many thanks to her for doing so, for her patience and for her ongoing encouragement even after countless read-throughs xxx
> 
> I just adore this ensemble.


End file.
